


El Amor Pelirojo

by bornanastronaut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cumbia Dancer!George Weasley, Drummer!Fred Weasley, El toxico!George Weasley X Reader, Elotes, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornanastronaut/pseuds/bornanastronaut
Summary: George spots you across the dancefloor and next thing you know you’re in his arms......what will happen next?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	El Amor Pelirojo

¿Quieres ser mi novia? said George, holding a large decorated poster, un elote, and a bouquet of roses.


End file.
